USA
"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light -" The "United States Of America" is a faction on the USABall server, currently having 15+ users, this places it as one of the largest factions on the server. History Once upon a time, the English tried to tax its New World colonies, so the soon-to-be USA kicked their asses back across the pond and founded the greatest country to ever grace the planet. Two hundred and forty one years later, a loose band of patriots united by the power of memes and faith in the almighty Shitlord formed the USA faction on the Countryball MC server. The Great Griefing of October: In the early days of October, the success and might of the USA stirred the slumbering evils of the world, drawing forth the dregs of society to wreak havoc on a prosperous nation. Early October, Wildfreck disturbed peace treaties the USA were having with Russia, Liberia and Mexico. For this reason, he was demoted and so he griefed many buildings within the USA. Wildfreck was shortly kicked out of the faction. On October the 9th, many structures were burnt to the ground by Vesrox, a member of the vile, goat-fucking death cult known as ISIS. In an act of defiance to the almighty Shitlord, USAball pixel art was burnt to ashes with only a few blocks still standing. Multiple bases were destroyed along with the naval destroyer! Those goat-fuckers will be nuked soon! In the coming week, a new foe arose to seek destruction of the American way of life. Critter204, a rogue polish national, attacked, destroying US citizens homes and stealing precious resources. On October the 18th, nine days since the initial attacks, a messenger from Shitlord used timebending technology to restore the USAball pixel art to its former patriotic glory. Re-Colonization of USA "shit we're back in the Empire" - Billy, Secretary of Defense under _AlexTheGreat_ Presidency. Despite having declared independence from the United Kingdom in the early days of the server, the declaration of independence was stolen. Hunter, leader of England announced that USA will be re-colonized. So far, not much news annexation or puppeting has been announced. It was also said that USA should use the British flag. Until a redeclaring of Independence is called. American-Russian attack on Mexico Mexico was attacked by American and Russian faction members on October 11th 2017 as a response from Russia to Mexico due to unmet obligations. The USA assisted in accordance with US-Russian treaties and US railways being damaged by a member of the Mexico Faction. In the aftermath, 2 buildings were damaged with TNT, fire and lava. Several casualties were reported on the Mexican side. Unclaimed areas were filled with random blocks and lava. Second Independence of USA On the 18th of October, the declaration of independence was retrieved, and a US flag planted at the gates of its former ruler. Thus, the USA became independent again. The declaration was locked up in a metal cage to prevent further problems. Increased Military Effort From around early October, The USA has been building multiple ships to increase their naval power including a carrier and a destroyer. A wall has been built to keep out intruders and Multiple tanks being built. An airship is currently in progress of building. Surprise Anschluss, Annexation of Guam Some time before the writing of this Shitlord merged Guam with the USA, and W33D then became a member of the USA with all rights and privileges and yadda yadda. The First Appearance of the Netherborn A warning from the Netherborn(also known as "Fire Mexicans") was left outside the walls of the USA, that they would soon fall victim to their attacks. A high fence was promptly erected around it and a glowing message to all threats emblazoning the sky with "NO MEXICANS". The Mob Invasion of the 26th On the 26th of October, the almighty Shitlord tested the military might and faith of the USA by bringing forth modded mobs from the darkest corners of the overworld and nether. The fearsome Goop multiplied, overtaking most of the USA territory but was pushed back by the sword and the righteous lightning of the Lord. 'Operation Yellowstone On a day that shall live in infamy, 10/11, the entirety of the USA homeland turned to volcanic ruin. To all observers it appeared that the USA had accidently left a McNuke in the oven for to long. How ever, the Americans and their Jewish masters partners had been at work. They managed to copy & paste all of the buildings over to a new home. Here, they would be in a lush paradise, here they would be detached from server politics, and here they would be able to take the title of furthest faction from spawn from Bhutan. MURICA' FUCK YAH! After server reset The USA has moved into a disclosed underground location, few people know of it. The USA now prefers to be called the underground states of America. USA states that this has been done to prevent griefing from ''certain ''factions and players. USA has become a lot less active compared to before the reset. Settlements of USA no.1 The Freedom Zone This place is the greatest capital in the entire damn world, we are in the process of wall building to keep the illegal critters out. Polish Immigrant Sugar Slave Plantation While really only inhabited by one person this colony belongs to America! Guam Created by W33D this was the site of the former Guam faction but after the mighty Shitlord decided to have Pantheon factions it was merged with the USA. to become a territory Settlements of USA no.2 Tank storage Includes tanks such as; M1 Abrams, Tiger 1 (p), M4 Sherman Rooms For every citizens of 'murrica Melon farm In the REDACTED part of the USA fuck off tang An Island from Hawaii Tiny island with a house without a roof :/ Laws Freedom is mandatory. Don't be a dickhead like Wildfreck or Vesrox. Player List Leader *_AlexTheGreat_- Founder/President Officers *JJayD - New Poland Territory Leader *billy003- Secretary of Defense *chrisman01 - A founding father *mattetacus- Vice-President Members *MrHobbit1234 *coolhead57 *SpenSer12322 *Paradyse *kilerpl321 *OdinOmnipotent *PenguinCoach *BadCat7_ - Our Mexican *that_guy_mega (W33D) - Founder of Guam *epicload1 *7MAG_Redsolocup Recruits *zodiacboi - Ted Cruz *Kuyasaan_18 Diplomacy A further list of allies and enemies and other, in no particular order. Allies Russia, Kekistan, Rhodesia, PolandBall, BhutanBall, Oregon, Texas France, NCR, Combine, Reichtangle, Switzerland, Guam, England and Dangmark. Truce Mexico Enemies Poland, Isis, TheKKK Category:Faction Category:Minecraft